1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to an electro-optical device, a driving method of an electro-optical device and an electronic apparatus effective when miniaturizing a pixel circuit, for example.
2. Related Art
In recent years, various kinds of electro-optical devices using light emitting elements such as organic light-emitting diode (Organic Light Emitting Diode, hereinafter referred to as “OLED”) elements have been proposed. In such electro-optical devices, generally, a pixel circuit corresponding to the intersections of scanning lines and data lines and including the above-described light emitting elements or transistors is configured so as to be provided to correspond to pixels in an image to be displayed. In such a configuration, when a data signal of a potential corresponding to the gradation level of pixels is applied to the gate of the transistor, the transistor supplies a current corresponding to the voltage between the gate and the source to the light emitting element. In this manner, the light emitting element emits light with a luminance corresponding to the gradation level (for example, refer to JP-A-2007-316462).
Further, with respect to the electro-optical devices, there is often a demand for miniaturization of the display size or an increase in the high definition of the display. Since it is necessary to miniaturize the pixel circuit in order to achieve both miniaturization of the display size and an increase in the high definition of the display, for example, a technique of providing the electro-optical device with a silicon integrated circuit has also been proposed (for example, refer to JP-A-2009-288435).
Here, in the miniaturization of the pixel circuit, it is necessary to control the current supplied to the light-emitting element in a micro region. The current supplied to the light-emitting element is controlled according to the voltage between the gate and the source of the transistor; however, in the micro region, the current supplied to the light-emitting element is greatly changed with respect to slight changes in the voltage between the gate and the source.
Meanwhile, the driving capability of the circuit outputting the data signal is increased in order to charge the data lines in a short time. In a circuit having a high driving capability in this manner, it is difficult to output the data signal with extremely fine precision.